Forgive and Forget
by MadokaPINK1234
Summary: When a few kids from social media meet up at Playlist, things start to get very hectic. Based off of the novel, with a slight twist. Tara and Jonas take their group of friends to the abandoned pizzeria in Orlando, Florida. Weird things start to happen at playlist, and even weirder things happen when they can't leave. Stuck in the sketchy building, drama goes from bad to worse.#Jara
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So hello everyone. My name is MadokaPINK and I'm here with Fate12343. I had the idea to write a story based off of my favorite internet idols, such as; Loren Beech, BabyAriel, They Love Ari and Catalina! You can expect a lot of playlist references, and musically moments on here as well. So, let's get started!

* * *

I had just got back from my trip to the mall with my mom. We had bought a crap ton of new stuff for my YouTube channel, and for my room. The deal was, once I hit 100 subscribers on YouTube, I could get a camera and new lighting equipment.

I had ripped down my old background, and was waiting for my dad to bring in the mint green wallpaper. I smiled as my brother helped my mom carry up the white desk. "Thanks Jordan!" I said.

"No problem Tara." He smiled. "Happy birthday little sis." He ruffled my blonde hair, making me growl. "Oh hush." He said, walking away.

"Tara, darling." My mom said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you go and get your chair downstairs?"

"Sure!"

I ran down the stairs. Sitting in the living room, was a box. It was my chair. I mean, I had to build it still, but whatever.

* * *

I had finished setting up my desk and chair. I smiled at it, seeing how amazing it was. "It's perfect." I smiled.

"Looks good kiddo." My dad said, putting up my mint green wallpaper behind me.

My bedroom was pretty big actually. I had my own closet and washroom. My bed had a white canopy with mint green lace. My bed spread was also white with mint, minus my comforter. It was white with a pastel mandala on it (pink, purple, and mint). I loved it so much.

I was getting ready at my new desk. My computer was on one side, and my make up mirror was on the other. I was going to be shooting my birthday video, and my present haul. I turned on the camera, and smiled. "What's up lovelies, it's TrickyBeautyTara here!" I smiled. "Today, we're filming a TaraBox video! As some of you may know, today is my birthday! I just turned 14, and I'm super pumped to be sharing it with you. I also get to go to a certain event soon, but shh, that's later. As of right now, I am doing this live on YouNow, and I am recording it!

I picked up my first present, now that I was sitting in my new chair. "Oh yeah, this is my new room set. Lemme know what you guys think? K thanks." I started to open the present. "This one is from..." I read the label in my head, careful to not read out the address, and then read it out loud. "Mika from Missouri!" I opened it, and gasped. "Oh my gosh, girl whoa." I pulled out the Kylie Jenner lip kit, and covered my mouth. "These are all the ones I don't have! Well, I have them now, but oh my gosh. Girl." I gave a little fan girl scream. "You didn't have to do this!"

I started to write down the girls address, making a note to send her something back. I then pulled out the card. "Dear Tara, I was watching your videos wen I noticed you didn't have these lip kits yet, so I decided to send you the ones you didn't have. I hope you like them!" I read a little further down, but didn't read it out loud.

 _I just wanted to say how much your videos mean to me, and how much they've helped me get through tough times. I'm 14, just like you are now, and suffer from major anxiety, and depression. Sometimes, I can't even leave my house. Your videos give me the strength I need to get through the day!_  
 _With Love, Mika *Heart*  
_  
"Thank you!" I smiled. "Darling, I am going to for sure send you a letter back, and we will keep this connection going!"

I opened my next present. "This is from Megan from Ottawa, Ontario." I gasped. "That's far tho! How expensive was this?! Forget the present think about the shipping costs!"

I quickly opened it, and pulled out a little picture frame. "Oh my gosh, I remember this!" I laughed. "K, so." I showed the picture to the camera, and then to my phone where I was broadcasting for YouNow. In the picture, we both had duck faces, and hair mustaches. "I went to Ottawa to visit my baby cousin, who was suffering from a car crash, and I had like 70 subscribers at the time. Anyways, this girl recognized me, so we took this picture together. Aw!"

I pulled out a card. "Hope you are enjoying your birthday princess!" I read. "Well thank you." I said. "O TO THE M TO THE G. There's a tiara in here." I laughed as I pulled it out of the box and put it on my head. "I'm hot." I said, as I kept going. "Oh crap, thank you for the bars." I smiled. "I didn't realize how many people were watching this right now!" I looked at the chat, to see people talking about Jonas. "Wait, what about Jonas?" I asked.

 **meg101** : She doesn't know!

 **Lilian900** : Someone has to tell her.

 **Woahits_jonas** : Hi! I'm here!

I screamed. "Jonas is here, oh my god." I covered my face. "I'm so happy, right now, I think I might actually cry." I laughed.

Woahits_jonas: No no no no no, don't cry! *Sad Face*

"Okay okay, I won't I won't!"

I quickly got back into opening presents, and finally reached the last one. "Alright, last one." I picked it up, and read the label. "From Woahit- WAIT WHAT?! Okay wait, Jonas, can you request to guest please?"

He did so, and I answered. "Hi!" He said.

"Oh my gosh, hi!" I smiled.

"We totally live like, really close to each other." He said. "Nice Tiara."

"Aw, thanks!"

"Are you a princess?" He asked me.

"Uh, duh." I said.

"Well, if you're a princess, shouldn't you have a prince to fight off like, dragons and other things?" He asked. I laughed.

"I don't have a prince. Unless you're offering." I smiled.

"Sure sure." He said. We both started laughing. "Open up the present!"

I opened the box, and pulled out the mint green wrapping paper. "Hey!"

"Well, it's your favorite color, right?" He asked.

"Yes! I love mint green!" I finally took out all the wrapping paper, and pulled out a gorgeous mint green fuzzy pillow. "Oh my gosh!" I said. I turned it around and screamed. In gold, was my YouTube name, in cursive, sewed into it. "Jonas, it's beautiful!" I said.

"You're beautiful!" He said. "Do you like it? I think it's mint scented as well."

I smelt the pillow, and sighed. "It is!" I said, hugging it. "Oh my gosh, this is perfect!" I spun in my chair.

We kept talking after I turned off my new camera, and the viewers just kept pouring in. People started to follow me, and my YouTube video had a few more seconds before the upload was up. When the upload did go up, it got a crap ton of hits super fast. The title was 'Woahits_jonas sends me mail?!' and people loved it.

I had to get off YouNow, but I had gotten Jonas's number in my letter. I decided to call him, and he answered, leaving us to talk for more hours on end.

* * *

A/N: So this started off as a fun little story, but the FNAF section does come in later, in like 2 chapters. Please read and review, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I only own Tara. Thank you.

* * *

It was 3 days after Tara's birthday, and we had decided to meet up. I was super nervous, but also really happy. I had been following her for a while, and she followed me, so it was all good! She was my internet crush, and I was hers. Now we were meeting in person!

I had spent all morning trying to find the mint green shirt I had. Like, the only mint green shirt. I put it on, and smiled at myself in the mirror. "I'm hot." I said. I fixed my hair up, and my mom knocked at my bedroom door. "Come in!" I called.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We got into the car, started our adventure to Starbucks. "I want to meet this lady."

"Mom, I promise you, she's 14." I said. My mom was big on this whole internet safety thing.

"Letting you be a part of the YouNow community was hard enough, Jonas." I rolled my eyes. "I had to monitor you for the first 3 weeks, do you remember?"

"How could I forget." I said. "My followers made fun of me for it."

"Yes, well." She smiled. "You're my little baby boy." She pinched my cheek.

"Owwwwww!" I said, pushing her hand off. "Mom." I said. "I'm not a little boy anymore. I'm 15. I'm a teenager."

"What are your intentions with this girl?"

"MOM!"

We finally got to Starbucks, and I texted Tara.

Tara: I'm here, where are you?

Jonas: I just pulled up.

Tara: Black car?

Jonas: Yeah.

I noticed a girl walking out of Starbucks, and my jaw dropped. "Is that her?" My mom asked.

"Yeah..." I said. She wore a vanilla colored blouse, a mint green shirt, white flats, and had a gorgeous golden clutch in her hands. Her hair was curled, and partially pulled back with a mint bow. "Let's go home." I said.

"Oh, come on." My mom opened the door. "Tara, over here darling!"

"Mom!" I said. "Oh my lord.." I covered my face in my hands, and stepped out. "Hey!" I smiled.

"Hey!" She ran over, and looked up at me. I was taller than her, perfect. I hugged her, and she hugged me back. "It's nice to meet you in person. This is like a dream come true." She smiled.

"Thanks! It's nice to meet you too. This is my mom."

"Nice to meet you." My mom shook her hand. "Are you two going to be okay here?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Tara smiled.

Once my mom left, we walked into Starbucks, and ordered our drinks. "I'm paying." I smiled.

"What? No way!" She blushed.

"To late." I tapped my card to the debit machine. She blushed more as we waited for our drinks. "You're cute when you blush."

"Shhhh!" She shoved her face in my chest, making me laugh as I hugged her.

Our drinks were served, and we sat down inside. "So, playlist?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll be attending this year. Though, I'm not going to be on the main stage, I will be holding a side panel, thanks to my YouNow followers." She smiled.

"Aww, you should come to the main stage!" I said. "I'll guest you up there."

"Can you even do that?" She asked me.

"I'm a YouNow user, we guest people all the time." I smirked and winked.

"Oh my lord." She laughed. Her phone started to vibrate but she turned it off, and put it face down on the table. "I'd love to go on the main stage with you."

* * *

(1 WEEK LATER)

It had been a week since our Frappachino date. Today, we were on our way to pick up our Playlist Pass. It was a little more on the chilly side today, since it was raining on and off. "Sorry I look like crap today." She laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Your eyes are as blue as ever, your blonde hair is shining like always, you're still perfect to me." She blushed and smiled at me. "What?" I asked.

"You make me really happy, yet you're so perfect. You have people of all ages wrapped around your finger, yet you chose to spend time with me."

"Well, yeah." I said. "You make it all worth it."

We reached the post office, and honestly, there was a lot of people. Some were just people purchasing tickets to go, others were actually famous. I walked in with Tara, who stuck to me. "Jonas... Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

"I... I think I.."

"Oh my gosh, is that Jonas?!" Some girl screamed, making me turn around. "Jonas!"

"Hold on, okay Tara?" I asked. She nodded.

I walked over to the group, and took some pictures, said hi, and then went back to find Tara. Only, I couldn't find her. "Tara?" I asked. The post office wasn't that big, but the crowd was. "Oh my god, no." I said, looking around. "Tara?!" I asked again.

"Jonas!" I heard her call back. I ran towards her voice pushing through the crowd, and found her huddled in a ball in the corner.

"I'm here, I'm here." I said, hugging her. "Are you okay?"

"Now I am, yeah.." She said.

We got our Passes, and got out of there. She was holding my hand, and I wasn't about to let her go. We made it to my house, and I let her come in. "What did you wanna say earlier?"

"Oh uhh.." She blushed. "I think I like you.." She said.

I smiled at her. "Really?" I asked. She nodded. "That's funny, cause I like you too." I replied. She looked at me, and blushed more.

"Like... Really..?"

"Well, you were my internet crush, till I met you in real life, now you're like everything I want in my life."

We smiled at each other. "Let's see what life has to bring for us, okay?" I asked. "How does that sound?"

"Perfect." She replied, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own Tara, Mika, and Oliver. FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon. Thank you.

* * *

I was with Jonas reading some things online. "Playlist Live, see the line up.." Jonas read. "Baby Ariel and Loren hate each other... I wonder why." He said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Loren Roasts Tara?" I asked when I looked at the screen.

"I dunno. Click it I guess?" Jonas said.

We clicked it, and looked at the post.

In a post earlier today, Loren mocked Tara, a rising YouNow star. After guesting woahits_jonas, the two were spotted hanging out. Loren, being one of Jonas's friends, seems to be very jealous of the possible relationship brewing between the two. Loren starts off the video introducing herself as Tara, and then proceeds to mock her.

Jonas was texting Loren, as I clicked the video.

"Hi! I'm Tara, and I like to steal everyone's supporters! I'm dating Jonas because I want all~ the fame!" I glared at the screen. "I want to be famous like Loren, cause um, wow!"

Jonas slammed his laptop shut. "K." He said, dialing her number. I felt tears in my eyes, as Jonas started yelling in the phone. "So what?" He said. "Just cause I'm happy, and you're not, you gotta throw a fit?!" He asked. "I don't care! Grow up Loren." More silence. "You know what, maybe it's for the best that you and Joey broke up. Cause if I were him, I would of left you a long time ago." He hung up, leaving me speechless.

"Jonas.." I said.

"No one does that to my girlfriend. Not 2 days before playlist."

We ended up going live, and when we did, everyone started to ask questions. Jonas had to guest people. "Hi, what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Jasmine." The girl on the screen said.

"And what did you want to ask?"

"It's not really a question, but I just wanted to say.. I don't think what Loren did was right. It was very unfair, and I can't believe she would do that. Tara, you inspire me a lot." She said.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." I said.

"No problem. I just hope that you don't take it to heart."

"I won't, thank you so much!"

Jonas hung up with her, and guested the next person. "Baby Ariel!" I said.

"Hey!" She smiled. "K so. Lemme tell you something." She said. "Loren did this to me too, and honestly, don't take it to heart. She is obviously just jealous that you're doing good. She just doesn't like the fact that someone else is taking all the fame."

"Honestly though, like grow up." Jonas said.

"Right?!" Ariel said. "Honestly though, let's chill at Playlist. I heard you're gonna be on the main stage with us?"

"Yeah, Jonas is taking me to be his plus 1." I smiled.

"Honestly, Loren is gonna be on her own stage, somewhere else, so it doesn't even matter, we don't even have to go see her, or talk to her." Ariel said.

* * *

I made it back to my house, and smirked as I walked into my room. I pulled out my phone and started recording. "I'm Loren, and I make videos!" I said, moving my hands all over the place. "I'm like, totally uber duber famous, and broke up with Joey to be with like 15 other guys, but that's chill."

I kept making random movements. "Wanna mock me Loren? Two can play that game." I stopped the video, and sighed. I wasn't gonna post it, obviously.

I ate chips on the couch with my brother as we watched some old Disney movies. It was a thing my family did. My phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey." It was Jonas.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" I asked.

"Why were you texting Loren?"

"I wasn't?" I asked. "When?"

"What? It's all over the place."

"I don't even have Loren's number." I said.

"Oh my god. Okay. Never mind. Love you." He hung up, and I sighed, as I leaned back against the couch.

"Rough night?" My brother asked.

"Just.. Lots of BS.." I replied.

"Well, you're a young girl still. There's gonna be a lot of crap in your life, and you're gonna have to learn to deal with it. For now, don't fight fire with fire, and handle it the way an adult would. You're going to Playlist in 2 days. My baby sister is going to be on stage!" He smiled. "And I couldn't be more proud of you." He ruffled my hair.

"I'm only 5 years younger!" I said.

"Sucker!" He smirked as he walked away.

I went to my room and laid in my bed, scrolling on my phone. "This is getting ridiculous." I said, reading the most recent thing Loren posted. "She attacked me, and she's acting like she's hurt!"

"I know." Jonas said over the phone. "It's fine, don't even bother with her."

"I'm trying not to, like that's not even my number."

"I know!"

"Then why did you call me and ask me why I texted her." I said.

"Well, k." He started. "You could of downloaded an app. Cause, it's obviously a text plus number."

"Obviously." I said. "Like, pretty sure thats a Pennsylvania number."

"I know." Jonas said. "Sorry babe.."

"It's fine. So... I made a video, but I'm not gonna post it."

"Oh dear lord." He said. I giggled. "Please don't post it."

"I won't." I smiled. "I'll see you on Friday."

"Yup. See you then." We hung up and I smiled, holding my phone to my chest.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I only own Tara, Mika, and Oliver. Thank you. If you want to know what any of the people look like, simply look them up, as there will be a lot of names mentioned in this chapter. Thank you.

* * *

I was walking with Tara to the post office. It was silent, minus the sound of our suit cases rolling behind us. "I'm really happy we can go to Playlist together." I said.

"Me too!" She smiled at me.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her.

"Not really. I'm more nervous about running into Loren." She replied as we sat outside of the post office.

"Don't be scared to meet Loren." Some other girl said. We both looked at her. She was a red head, with green eyes. "You should be more afraid of the people that are on her side. Loren might not come after her, but her fans will." She replied.

"Oh.." Tara said. "But why? I didn't do anything."

"You're dating Jonas." She replied, still not looking up from her book. "You took him away from her."

"I was never hers to begin with." I said, holding Tara close to me. "Besides, I wouldn't want to be hers. Not after what she did to Joey."

This time, she closed her book and looked at us. "I guess that's true. Is Joey even going to Playlist?"

"Yeah, of course." I said. "Joey's like my best bud. He's gonna be on the main stage with us."

The bus finally showed up, and we all piled on like wild animals. "What are your plans for Playlist?" Someone asked me. It must of been one of my supporters. Tara had already fallen asleep on me, and I was playing with her hair.

"I'm taking Tara to meet Jenna Marbles, and doing a few panels, and then meeting some of my favorite people."

"What about meeting your supporters?"

"Exactly! My favorite people." I smiled. The girl smiled and went back to listening to her music.

* * *

I've never been more confused in my life. There were young adults, like people in their 20's and early 30's, trying to get all of us famous kids in one spot. "Looking for TrickyBeautyTara, BabyAriel, TheyLoveArii." One of the adults called. I smiled and kissed Tara quickly as she ran off to the older adult. I watched in awe as the three girls hugged each other and started talking.

"Looking for WoahItsJonas, WhyNotJoey, and Nathan Triska!" I ran over, and hugged Joey.

"Buddy!" He said.

"Hey man, long time no see."

"Right?" He asked. "So, you and Tara, huh?"

"Oh yeah bud."

"What's up!" Nathan walked over.

Since it was the first day, we didn't really have much to do. Playlist started at 4pm today. We had left our town at 5am, so we got here at noon. Everyone was sorted into their proper rooms by 12:30.

I looked at the three beds, and smiled. "Dibs on the one by the window!" I ran over and jumped on it.

"Dibs on the one closest to the bathroom, cause I need to piss a lot." Nathan said.

"I guess I'm in the middle." Joey said.

We all settles in, put our clothes in the dressers, and started talking. "I heard some kids on my bus talking about a local haunted pizzeria." I said.

"You mean Freddy Fazbears?" Joey asked.

"What the fuck? How do you know about it?" I asked him.

"Ariel's uncle owns the place." Joey said. "I've been there with Loren."

"Is it still open?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but at night it apparently turns into a freak show." Joey said.

"That sounds sketchy." Nathan said. "Let's go!"

"At night?!" I asked.

"Well yeah!" Nathan replied. "Let's fucking go!"

We decided on something, but would have to talk to the girls about it. For now, we followed our councilor to the downstairs floor. I was wearing the same mint green shirt from the first day I met her, and my shorts. The boys and I made it downstairs, to find the girls.

Tara was wearing a mink green shirt that said 'PINK' on it. Girl things, I dunno. She also wore white short shorts, and her hair was the same way it was when I first met her, with the mint green bow. Her shoes were also white. I walked over to her. "You honestly, become more breath taking every time I see you." Her face lit up as she hugged me.

The opening party would be starting soon. This meant that the people from would come out first, wave as a group, and get the audience pumped up, then the YouTubers, followed by the Vine stars.

We were currently going over the procedure with the manager of the event, who was telling us who would be placed where. Once we were placed in our line, we had to sit down. I was in front of Joey, which was pretty cool. Of course, at the front of the line was Loren.

I was looking at Tara, who was talking to a guy, and laughing. I smiled. I was happy she could come with us. She then pointed at me, and the guy waved, so I waved back. His shirt said 'OliOzzy'. I had to think about it for a second, but I knew this guy! He played horror video games. I was actually subscribed to him, cause I thought he was pretty cool.

Finally, the time came to get us all on the stage to say hello to the fans, supporters, and some of the haters. Not like I really cared anyways. I heard some people cheering from another room. I forgot the greetings all happened together. Probably Markiplier, or Jenna Marbles, maybe PewDiePie, who really knows.

Finally, it was our turn, and we all walked out, in order, people cheering and screaming our names. I heard my name a few times and smiled over and over again. Then the YouTubers came out, and I heard Tara's name over and over again. Must of been getting popular. Then again, most of the people who watched us on YouNow were here.

When the introductions finished, we all went to our respective posts. Tara and I were together at my post for now, and I smiled. I was signing pictures, and taking pictures with the fans and supporters. "I just want to say you guys are honestly amazing." A girl said, covering her face with her phone.

"Aw, thank you!" I said.

"But you're amazing." Tara said.

"Can you please take the selfie?" The girl handed me her phone, and I held it up, as all three of us got into the picture, and snap! "Thank you so much!" She hugged me and then Tara.

A few other people came over, and then one of Tara's supporters showed up, and took a selfie. "I couldn't afford a poster, but could you sign my phone?" She asked.

"Oh no no no, I don't make you pay, oh my gosh." Tara said, pulling out one of the posters from our table, and signing it. "What's your name?"

"Mika.."

Tara seemed to freeze, and then I remembered, Mika was from the birthday video.

"Like, Mika.. Mika Mika?" She asked.

"Well, I mean, you sent me this letter." Mika pulled it out and showed it to Tara.

The two kept talking, and then took more selfies, and Tara gave her the poster, and even her number. I smiled at her. This was gonna be a great week.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I only own Mika, Oliver, and Tara! That's all, please review and enjoy! There's more mention of the pizzeria in this chapter, so be ready for that. Just in case you haven't figured it out, Odd numbers are Tara, Even numbers are Jonas. So this chapter is Tara's Point Of View.

* * *

I had gotten out of the shower about 10 minutes ago, but still had my towel on, as I tried to get my hair to dry. "I just don't understand." Ariel said.

"I don't understand either." I said, as I put in my earrings. "Oh! I made a video too." I said, as I pointed to my phone. "If you wanna check it out."

Ariel went over to grab my phone. I told her my password, and she opened it and started watching the video. I heard her laughing, and then she came over and hugged me. "That's so funny!" She said, as she opened my camera. We then took a selfie together. I mean, I was in a towel, and she was still in her PJ's.

She posted the picture to my Instagram, and I finally got dressed. It was going to be really hot today, so I was wearing a blue and white smokey printed skirt, a white crop tank, with white flats.

Arii had just gotten out of the shower, as I was straightening my hair. Ariel finally went for her shower. Arii was wearing a cute little black dress, and black flats.

By the time we all left, it was around 8am. Yeah, we had to be up pretty early, but the Playlist councilors were always so nice about it. We were all downstairs for breakfast. Our table had my room, and Jonas's room as well. "Alright, listen." The main councilor said. "We're going to start the buffet, by table number. So let's start with table..." She pulled a number out of a paper baggy. "12."

We were table 16, so we had no idea when we'd be going to get our food. We waited, and waited, until finally we were called. Breakfast buffets. Oh my goodness, they are to die for! I went up with Jonas, and started to grab some fruits in a bowl. Strawberries, blue berries, pineapple, and finally some watermelon. On my plate, I got eggs, bacon, sausage, some toast, and a pancake. I smiled as I returned to my seat.

"You gonna eat all that?" Joey asked. I looked at his plate. He had 3 pancakes, 8 sausages, eggs, and a shit ton of bacon.

"Are you doubting me?" I smirked.

"Maybe." He smirked back.

"Oh boy, here we go." Jonas said, as he started to eat his food.

We all started eating, after taking a bomb selfie of course, and finished pretty quickly. Joey was shocked, and congratulated me on my victory. We then followed our councilor to the front door, and started our adventure. "I'm super sorry about Loren by the way." Joey said. "I didn't know she would do that."

"It's fine, really. I'm kinda over it now." I smiled.

"Besides, she made a video too, no biggie!" Ariel said.

"You did?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. I didn't post it or anything though. I don't really want more drama." I smiled. "Besides, we're at Playlist! This is a big moment!"

We made it to the long hallway, and waved to the fans and supports as we walked by. "Okay, we're going to put Arii, and Ariel in this room, so please come with us. Tara and Jonas, you'll be in that room, and Joey and Nathan, you'll be in that room over there."

Ariel hugged me, and then waved as she left. I went to stand with Jonas at the end of the room. The first few fans came in, and asked for selfies, and all of that fun stuff, a couple of autographs here and there. People were giving me their cell phones to take selfies with them, and it was great.

One of our fans came over, nervous, but asked if we could each kiss her cheek, as she held her thumbs up. We agreed, and we took the picture. She then left. The next fan, came over, and handed us each a box. We opened the small present, and gasped at the chain bracelet. It was gold, and said '#JARA' on it. We put it on, and took a picture with it on. She also had a chain bracelet that said 'JARA4LIFE'. I thought it was super cute.

We kept the bracelets on for the rest of the day. When it was about 15 minutes to closing, I noticed that Mika was coming, and I ran over and hugged her. She hugged me back. I smiled at her. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"I was so nervous, but honestly, I'm happy I'm here too." She smiled at me. I took her over to Jonas, and watched her eyes light up. She was a fan of his, and we all took a selfie together. Mika was honestly gorgeous. She wore a cute little white dress, and white flats. Her brown hair was curled, and her blue/green eyes were full of joy.

When the meet and greets were over, we took Mika with us to go and explore the place. Jonas asked if it was okay that he wandered off with Joey and them. I agreed, since I was going to be with Mika anyways. He quickly kissed me, and ran off. "You guys are cute." Mika said.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

We made our way towards the main hall, and grabbed a map. "This is so confusing." Mika said, looking at the map with me.

"This is really confusing." I agreed.

"Hey look, Five Nights At Freddy's panel." She pointed.

"Didn't Markiplier play that?" I asked.

"Yeah he did." Mika said. "It's based off of a store out here."

"Yeah, Ariel's uncle is the night guard there." I said.

"I know... He's my dad." I got confused.

"But, don't you live.."

"My parents are separated." She said. "I stopped coming here for a few reasons actually."

"Wanna tell me about it?" I asked. She nodded.

We talked over some Starbucks. "So.. When I was a kid, I used to live wit my dad, because he would always take me to the pizzeria. I'd hang out with a few kids there. Like.. 5 of them, maybe 6?" I nodded. "Anyways. They were my best friends, and I'd hang out with them every day. My dad told me a while later, that I had been laughing and playing with no one, and I told him that I was playing with my friends. I guess at the time.. He brushed it off as imaginary friends, right?"

"Yeah, kids have imaginary friends." I replied.

"But they weren't." She said. "I remember when I finally went to go live with my mom, I had brought some things from Freddy Fazbears, and when I went to open my memory box, there was a note saying 'Don't Go'. It was in black, and it was scary."

"Shit." I said.

"So, I went to go and visit him, and I guess that's when it clued in. He took me there on my last visit, and I saw the kids again.. It had been about 4 years, and they hadn't grown up at all." I felt my heart sink now. "I was curious, so I left, and went to my old hiding spot, only to find it was gone."

"Your hiding spot?" I asked.

"There used to be a door that would lead into a smaller room, but when I went back, it was just a wall." She explained. "I couldn't go in there anymore. I asked my 'friends' what had happened, but they just said that bad things happened there a long time ago. So, I looked it up. A kid got mauled back in 1987, then murders took place after a birthday party."

I felt sick. It was such a happy place, or at least what I heard from it. Was the game based off of the events that had happened? Did everyone think it was just a game? "Well, let's go then!" I held her hands. "We can go together!"

"I'd love to, but it's closed." That was news.

"Closed?"

"Yeah. It got closed down just before the game came out a month ago. I guess, they got word, and closed the place down. Apparently it's all gone to shit." She looked down, and then took a sip of her frapp.

"We'll still go." She looked at me. "We're going to figure out what your friends wanted you to do Mika. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: There is now going to be more mention of Freddy Fazbears, which is respectfully owned by Scott Cawthon. I only own Tara and Mika.

* * *

I was walking around with the boys, and we found a taco booth. "Oh buddy." I said.

"K who ever can eat the most tacos wins." Joey said.

"Sure, why don't we all just shit the bed tonight." Nathan said. "Like, why not?"

We all laughed but we all went to go to the taco booth. We bought 20 tacos, and brought them to our table. We all started to dig in. "Hey!" I knew that voice. I turned around to see Ariel with Arii.

"Hey!" Joey said with a mouth full of taco.

"What's up?" Ariel came over and sat with us.

"We're having a taco eating contest." Nathan said.

"Hey, where's Tara?" I asked the group.

"She's with Mika. I saw them at Starbucks earlier." Arii said, as she stole one of our tacos.

"Hey, those are our tacos." Joey said.

"Oh, thanks guys." Ariel said as picked one up too. "Really good."

"Ouu, Tacos!" I heard my girlfriend say as she took 2. "Here Mika."

"Oh, thank you."

"Heeeeeeeeey!" Joey whined.

"Shut up, you have like, 14 left." Arii said.

"OMG, guys, I need to go live tonight." Ariel said. "I haven't gone live in a while."

"Our room can go live tonight!" Tara smiled. "Please please please?!"

"Okay, okay!" Ariel said, laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we get back to our taco contest now?" I asked.

"Sure."

* * *

We had finished the second day, and I was exhausted. With all the meet and greets, signings, and taco eating, we were exhausted.

I ended up watching the broadcast that Tara, Ariel and Arii did. It was funny, and they were all laughing, talking, and drinking Kool Aid Jammers. Room service is the best thing invented. "Okay, so. We're going to be making musical's, and we need your help to choose songs." Ariel said.

"There was this song I heard on the radio." Tara said in the background. I saw her at the back of the room braiding her hair. "Do you know Me Too?"

"Oh my gosh, girl, finish braiding your hair, and let's do it!" Ariel said.

"I don't even have musically."

"Oh here we go." I said. Joey laughed next to me as the comment section started to blow up.

"K everyone said you should get an account, so guess what? Give me your phone." I had started to wonder where Arii was. I mean, I hadn't seen her for a few minutes now, and was slightly confused.

Finally, Tara was done her hair, Ariel was done making the account, and Arii was back on the camera view in a onesie. I noticed Tara was texting on her phone, and mine started to vibrate. "Oh no." I said.

 ***Buzz* Babe. *Buzz* Babe. *Buzz* Baaaaaabbbbeeeee. *Buzz* Baby. *Buzz* Mister. *Buzz* Hi. *Buzz* K thanks bye.**

I looked back at the broad cast and saw her smirking at the screen. "Oh that's just mean." I said, texting her back.

 **Jonas: Hi baby, yes I love you too.**

I then looked at the screen again, and just in time. "BOYFRIEND ALERT. BOYFRIEND ALERT. YOU ARE RECEIVING A TEXT FROM YOUR BOYFRIEND." Her phone said. I laughed so hard. Her face went bright red, as she turned her sound off.

"What the heck was that?!" Ariel turned to look at her. "Like what?"

After about 15 minutes, I could see Tara in the background making musically's. "Oh here we go." I said.

"Look at her go though." Joey said.

"She looks like she's having a lot of fun." Nathan replied.

Joey opened his phone to check out the musically she posted. Of course, finding her was slightly difficult, but whatever. She already had 300 fans. 301 now, thanks to Joey. It was acute little musically, with the song 'Me Too'. "She rocked it dude." Joey said.

"That's my girl!" I smiled.

"Look, it got featured!" Joey said, as we noticed that it was on the featured page. We went back to her page, and saw she had like 1.2K fans. "Yo what the hell."

"They move fast." Nathan said.

"That's musically for you."

"So guys, we have a huge surprise for you." Tara said. "We're going go be going to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Arii set it all up for us actually. Do you want to come explain?"

"Alright!" Arii jumped on the end of the bed and sat down. "Listen here! We're going to have six people going into the pizzeria. That consists of Tara, Ariel, Mika, Joey, Nathan, and Jonas."

"Ya bud!" Nathan yelled, and I rolled my eyes.

"So, we'll be going in at around noon, and spending the day there with the old Nightguard, and owner, and then from 7-12 our camera's will be shut off, and charging, cause we'll be resting. Then at midnight, the real thing starts!" Arii explained. "As for me, I'll be outside of the pizzeria, but still inside of the main building. We'll be broadcasting the whole thing, so make sure you keep watching!"

* * *

The fans and supporters had reacted really well actually. They were super pumped up! I mean, I would be too. But I was actually nervous. I mean, murderous robots from the most famous game out right now? I ended up tossing and turning most of the night.


End file.
